


My Everything

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Steve talks about the love of his life…





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Kane Brown "There Goes My Everything"
> 
> Word Count - 316

\- Steve’s POV -

Our routine was fairly normal.

I would wake up before the sun and go for a run around the city. When I’d get back, she would still be asleep.  
Quietly, I’d take a shower before crawling back into the bed next to her, wrapping her in my arms for the last half hour before her alarm would go off.

With a kiss, she’d crawl from the bed and take a shower herself. I’d lay there, just watching her silhouette. Taking in the sheer beauty of her outline.  
I’d watch her as she dressed for the day, and while she put on her make-up.

Once she’s dressed and ready for work, she grabs her keys from the hook by the door. Turning to give me one last kiss goodbye.

It kills me every time.

She came without a warning label… I never knew I could be so helplessly addicted to the point where I couldn’t get enough.

Being friends with Tony, and a part of the Avengers team means lots of parties to attend. She’s a trooper, accompanying me to each and every one without a single complaint.

I know how much she loves to dance, so I take up a seat on a couch or at the bar and let her have her fun. Watching her as she interacts with everyone. They can’t help but be completely captivated by her either.

Whether she’s dressed to the nines, or in sweats and a baggy sweatshirt - one of mine of course - with her hair in a messy bun, she can’t help but shine like the stars in the sky. **  
**

I can’t believe she’s… mine.  
Well, actually - I don’t wanna say “mine”…  We’re just kind of… buddies.  
 _With benefits_ … but I digress.

She’s everything I want - everything I need and _more_.

Every time I see her, I can’t help but think…

There goes my love…  
My all…

My everything.


End file.
